Yu-Gi-Oh GX! The super awesome mega duelist!
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: A boy that is the best duelist around named Nomonko Smith has joined Duel Academy with his awesomeness and bad-arsery, join him as he devours and exonerates the competition, with the spirit of the gods and demons by his side. Stop giving me bad reviews or I'll report you for bullying. (A Trollfic)


**Chapter 1: Frosted Flakes**

* * *

 **Hey there everyone! If any of you are wondering about the current status of my Ingredients in a Deck Recipe...I deleted it! (No I didn't, lol get pranked :3)**

 **First Off: My OC will be the best duelist there is and he'll use an absolutely amazingly cool and awesome deck, awesome deck, deck awesome, yeah, amazing, cool, do you understand!?**

 **Two: Some dude from the original anime will be there, but not really since I won't finish this fic in the slightest.**

 **And three: My Oc will use a custom-created deck, with ideas coming from my seven-year old brother, he's very smart!**

 **And the reason why I'm even making this fic is because I'm sick of all you HATERS giving me bad reviews, you guys are just bullies who can't talk the walk despite walking the talk, so just SHUT UP! You Immature stupid heads! Before I tell my parents on you and report you! (Especially you Doom Reviewer! I hate you! and you're to afraid to make an account and face me like a man you baby! you stinky smelly rotten dodohead!)**

 **This is a parody by the way, anyway, ENJOY! (And don't ever give me bad reviews despite I ask for reviews to begin with! (What kind of fucking logic is that?))**

* * *

A boy was walking to the Kaibacorp building, Duel Academy, today was the day for the boy, he would get into Duel Academy and become the best duelist there is! His name is Nomonko Smith, he legally changed his first name if you haven't noticed, he was tired of having a girl's name, so he decided that he might as well change his name to something from his favorite television shows, giving him a sense of both splendor and wonder!

I must say for no reason that Nomonko was an orphaned boy since he was eight years old, he had a terrible family adopted him and would casually beat him for no reason and yet strangely out of the bloom gave him a box chock full of random dueling monster cards! That how's he got hooked with the game it seems.

Why did I just said that paragraph completely out of context? Lets just say that I wanted you to feel sorry for him and have sympathy for some random weeb that hasn't even spoken a single line of dialogue in this fanfiction, but I digress.

Despite the boy's abusive past, he looks deceptively handsome, having light scars across his tanned face, none of them truly blemishing his perfect flawless face, his black hair was long and had several red highlights, with all of this, these features made him look rugged and handsome rather than disfigured and ugly, because apparently scars make you more handsome to females.

"Name?" the girl at the counter asked as she was fiddling with a pen, the Boy raised both of his hands and paused for dramatic effect, basking in a non-existent spotlight.

"NOMONKO SMITH!" He said with a yell waiting for some form of praise and applause as if he was a thespian, his voice greatly contrasted his scarred appearance, his voice was light and almost squeaky, like a little mouse that was able to talk the human tongue, it was grating enough to the point that the girl at the counter immediately fell in love with the boy.

"Jesus christ...You don't need to yell..." The Counter girl said with narrowed eyes, clearly entranced by Nomonko's charm and good looks.

"What, is it because I didn't say it loud enough?" Nomonko said with a curved eyebrow, not really understanding the hold-up, the girl at the counter sighed deeply in exasperated lust.

"Just...Get come inside before I call the cops on you..." She said with a breathless and annoyed tone, obviously in love with Nomonko's quirky awesomeness and thus trying to hide it by being abrasive and cold.

Nomonko Smith smiled in response and proceeded to walk in, pushing the doors with extra gusto as he headed inside.

"Good start Nomonko Smith, now, lets duel the professor of this establishment for no reason!" He dared himself.

* * *

The Hero of our tale Nomonko Smith walked into the stadium, he immediately saw that there was many duels going on, including one with a boy with black hair against a dueling proctor, despite the many duels that was going on, it was this one that caught his eye immediately after going in.

"Alright now Son! You got two monsters staring down at you! So do you A. Throw In the Wet Moist towel. B. Beg for Mercy. Or C. Run home to Mario?" The Proctor quizzed. The teen answered "I'll go with D. None of the above!" He activated his facedown which was a Ring of Destruction.

"A Trap!"

The teen said smiling "Yes. You see when Ring of Destruction is played we take Damage from the destroyed monster's ATK Points." Ring of Destruction was placed around Vorse Raider's neck as it was destroyed as the teen survived but the Procter wasn't lucky.

"HA! I can do twice as better! What a loser!" Nomonko Smith suddenly screamed out for no reason, causing several glares of friendship to beam at him, Nomonko smiled in return, viewing their annoyed glares as nothing but pure attention, something that he heavily desires.

 **"Nomonko Smith please report to Duel Field 2 please."** The Intercom said, immediately, without a second Nomonko smith began to speak once more, his squeaky and genuinely conniving voice singing another ear-bleeding verse of words.

"I WILL REPORT TO THE 1st Duel Field! For those who want to bask in my awesome glory! COME WATCH!" He announced throwing his hands up in the air and waiting for a massive roar of cheers, everyone cheered by simply ignoring him and focusing more on something else entirely,

* * *

"I HAVE ARRIVED!" Nomonko announced as he threw up his hands in the air, doing a bombastic pose as he was in the middle of the 1st duel fielld his duel disk that was blue and pitch black with gems of gold, diamond and ruby being decorated all over it, across from him was the Professor himself, Veillian Crowler who looked like a complete queer by the way (Not hating against the gay community of course), who was clearly in awe from Nomonko's awesomeness.

"Excuse me...But I think you're mistaken...I'm supposed to be dueling Jaden Yuki no-" Before the Nutty Professor could explain his case, Nomonko randomly let out a beast-like roar.

"YOU MEAN THAT YOU WERE DUELING ME! I THINK YOU NEED TO GET YOUR EARS CHECKED DUDE!" Nomonko screamed out, instantly correcting the professor, before doing a bombastic pose, imagining as if an explosion was happening behind him. Professor Crowler looked legitimately disturbed from Nomonko's actions and gestures.

"I think I'm dueling one of the...'Special' Students..." Professor whispered to himself, realizing the predicament he was now in due to his disorganization for it was all his fault that he has to be beaten down to a pulp by the amazing Nomonko as he was to taken aback from the special aura that Nomonko was resonating.

"Fine...Fine we'll have it your way...lets duel." the Professor finally cracked as he then noticed that Nomonko was starting to cut himself with his own cards from his hyper original deck.

"FINALLY! YOU REALIZED THAT A TORTURED SOUL LIKE ME! Deserves better in this evil evil evil world!" Nomonko said as his duel disk activated, Professor Crowler sighed in frustration.

"lets just get this over with." He said with a grumble.

 **DUEL START**

 **The Amazing ultimate, super mega, beneficial main protagonist Nomonko Smith who has the best cards and best hands ever and whoever insults him will be reported and banned from this site.**

 **vs.**

 **crowler**

"Since I'm the best! I DESERVE TO GO FIRSTTTTT!" Nomonko randomly screamed, his squeaky high-pitched voice unnerving the Professor as Nomonko drew seven cards from his deck.

"Wait why did you just draw seve-"

"BECAUSE I ACTIVATED MY HERO POWER! I get to draw two cards from the start of my first turn!" Nomonko said, almost nonchalantly as if this rule was common knowledge and said all the time, a random scrub said in a loud whisper to another idiot.

"Isn't a hero power from a different card game entirely?" He said practically aloud.

"I GO FIRST! I summon..." Nomonko paused deeply as he felt the whole universe was centering around him, which was the truth to be honest.

"From the deepest corners from the woods they held...Bars a secret where they learned of the Demon Fell...Their anger became began to swell...Come forward! Kimimaru...Warrior of HELL!" The ground began to shake and the world began to break as the super ultimate powerful came unto the field.

 **KIMIMARU-Warrior of HELL! (Level 12, Warrior, Divine-Beast, ATK: 4000, DEF: 0)**

"What the!? How did you summon a level 12 monster with no tributes!?" Crowler said in shock and genuine confusion, Nomonko laughed heroically and said in a awesome and super nice voice.

"Because his effect is that I can special summon him from anywhere! if its the first turn! And it is! SO I WIN!" Nomonko screeched as he began to do a badass-looking victory bunny hop dance.

"OH! Forgot to mention! He is completely immune to card effects and can't be destroyed in battle!" Nomonko continued to screech as students that wasn't watching began to cheer at him by throwing garbage and crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Who would make such a card?!" Crowler asked in disbelief.

"ME OF COURSE! I was the one who made it! MY DAD IS KAIBA SETO! and my OTHER DAD IS MUTO WHEELER!" Nomonko continue to scream.

"NOW DESTROY THE STUPID IDIOT HATER REVIEWER PROFESSSOOOOORRR!" Nomonko roared as the very detailed and descriptive Warrior of hell slashed Crowler right in the balls! What a loserrrrr!

 **Idiot Crowler LP: -40000**

"How did you attack me if it was your first turn?!" Crowler said, now just genuinely confused as the initial shock wore off.

"BECAUSE I AM A PSYCHIC DUELIST" Nomonko said, as he walked off, basking in the glory of his earnestly gained victory.

Meanwhile he spotted a pretty hot blonde chick up at the balcony, she was staring at him with lustful and sex-driven eyes, that's why she was looking at someone else entirely, so that the blonde bimbo won't be caught staring like a weirdo.

"YOU WILL BE MY WIFE! YOU'LL SEE!" Nomonko screamed as he hurried out of the duel field so that he can give autographs to the cheering and garbage-throwing students.

* * *

 **Be seeing you! And be sure to review! BUT ONLY GOOD REVIEWS BECAUSE YOU IDIOTS LIKE BEING BULLIES YOU LOSERS!**

* * *

 **And now onto the real authors Note: Anyway, this was me just laughing my arse off and basically making fun of a fellow author, writing a parody of his own work, if you guys want to see more of this trite, be sure to review xD, seriously, this made me laugh to kingdom come, I hope it'll do the same for you guys.**


End file.
